Book Nook in the big city
by Ladneknamtip
Summary: Donna abandons her life as 'hot Donna' in Wisconsin and takes up the identity of Alex Vause, a big time DJ dominating the New York club scene. Piper Chapman is an English Major who owns her own book shop/coffee shop called Book Nook in Manhattan, this is what happens when their paths cross. M rated for potential smut, dark themes, language that may occur in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**New idea I've wanted to write for a while, this is a cross over between That 70's Show and Orange is the new Black amongst other potential cross overs later on. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was New Years Eve and it seemed as though everything was falling into place. Except, it wasn't. Eric was back and the Foreman's weren't moving away after all and it seemed that everything was going to go back to the way it was. Randy was heart broken and her Dad was still moving to Florida and Donna was bored. She was bored; bored of her small time job at the radio station with no prospects apart from out growing 'hot Donna', and being with Eric (the skinny, pale guy who managed to come back from Africa without a tan). Donna needed this escape. This year, everyone was meant to go their separate ways and then it would be fine for her to leave without notice, for her to get the fresh start she craved so badly. She sat on the hood of Eric's ancient vista cruiser as the fireworks went off above her and she decided. She didn't want to be 'hot Donna' anymore. She wanted a career, she wanted to see the world and be taken seriously in her job, not just a pair of boobs. Tonight was her last night in Point Place.

* * *

If anyone from Point Place, Wisconsin had passed her in the street, yes, they would have done a double take, but they never would have recognised her from her days as 'hot Donna', now 25 Donna no longer resembled her 18 year old self. She had jet black hair, tattoos and black square glasses. She reeked of sex appeal and seductiveness and success. Men wanted to be with her and women…well they wanted to be with her too.

Donna Pinciotti was long gone and in her place stood Alex Vause. The DJ that dominated New York's club scene, she was famous in a refined way, out of context not many people stopped her in the street but her success had left her comfortable and enjoying her career and home life. Alex had dropped her old name as soon as she left Point Place, if this was to be a real fresh start, she told herself, it had to be a completely clean slate. She hadn't said any goodbye's but had a left a note for her Dad. "This is what I've always dreamt of, I'll be in touch when I can but don't worry about me, tell the others I've gone travelling in Europe, and tell Eric I'm sorry. I love you, enjoy Florida. Donna."

The only thing missing from her life was the commitment she had with Eric and honestly after how successful that had been she wasn't really prepared to put herself back out there. Sure she'd been with a lot of people but never anything serious. And in fact, never with a guy again. She guessed it made a lot of sense actually, why her relationships with guys hadn't ever really been successful. With women, it was like she didn't even have to try, she oozed sexy and she knew it. It hadn't gone to her head but it sure as hell helped. Still there had never been any time when she'd thought to herself she could settle down with this one. Until Piper.

Piper Chapman was a tall, blonde, 24 year old with legs up to her neck. She'd just graduated from Smiths liberal arts college, Massachusetts with her parents and grandparents sitting proudly in the crowd. Her wealthy grandparents asked her what she wanted to celebrate her graduation and she said her own shop. So she packed up her life and moved to New York to start her own business running her independent bookshop/coffee shop in Manhattan, Piper loved nothing more than losing herself in a good book and curling up with a cup of coffee in a cosy armchair, and that was all that she could picture herself doing in life, what better a way to do it she thought.

It was a snowy, blustery winter day in New York when Alex found herself stumbling into the quaint little book/coffee shop, Book Nook. She shook the snow out of her hair and wiped her boots on the welcome matt and smiled as she was greeted with the smell of coffee and a warmth she had thought, moments previously, that she would never feel again. Black boards lined the walls of the front section of the seemingly endless shop which appeared to be the coffee shop section, they had on them both the menu and the latest recommendations for books, suiting the weather and season, and also what other customers and staff members recommended. An assortment of mismatched sofas and armchairs, adorned with cushions and stylishly carved hand crafted coffee tables filled this area of the shop apart from the coffee bar set to one side where it had a nice view out of the floor to ceiling windows that made up the front of the shop and overlooked the park across the road.

That day the shop was pretty quiet, a few customers sat here and there warming themselves with cups of coffee before facing the wind and snow once more and only a couple browsing the endless rows of bookshelves at the back of the shop. Alex paid for a large coffee from a Brooklyn born and bred barista with crazy hair and folded up sleeves on her Book Nook pocket T-Shirt, and then wandered to the back of the store where the shelves stood. She found the book she was looking for and grabbed herself a few cushions from the front of the shop and then found herself a quiet corner at the back of the shop on the floor.

"Hey I thought you could probably use a fresh one by now." Alex looked up from the floor to see a gorgeous blond handing her a large cup of coffee, she wore a Book Nook pocket T-shirt like the other girl but wore it with a big woollen scarf, leggings and Ugg boots. "Hey, thank you, just let me grab my purse." Alex took the coffee gratefully and reached for her bag but the woman waved her hand in dismissal, "This ones on the house, you've been here hours, I'm fairly certain you'll come back some time" Alex grinned and looked at her watch, the time had escaped her, she'd been here for four hours. "Well if everyone that works here is as beautiful as you, I may well have to." She saw the girl's face redden slightly, but she sat next to Alex on the floor cross legged anyway. "I'm Piper by the way." She offered her hand to Alex who shook it with an exaggerated gesture, "Alex.".


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not OITNB, nor any other references, not even the computer I type this on. It's actually a bit tragic :'( ENJOY :D

* * *

Piper was right, after that first day Alex became a regular customer at Book Nook and Piper and Alex got to know each other really well. Alex would go in and try a different drink on the menu each time and she'd recommend books to Piper and Piper would tell her she'd already read most of them. The winter got harsher and harsher as their friendship went on and soon enough the Book Nook was laced with the smell of cinnamon and egg nog and decorated with tinsel and wreaths of holy and a grand christmas tree in one corner. Alex and Piper sat on cushions in their usual spot at the back of the store cross legged facing each other with their heads in books occasionally sipping coffee. Alex stole glances over the top her book at Piper, she had meant what she said the day the first met. She truly was beautiful. She had these bluer than blue eyes that were just bottomless, they always had this pure glint of excitement and intelligence just radiated from her whenever she was around. She had eyes that lit up when she talked about something she loved and a jaw line that could cut glass. For Alex she was the definition of perfect.

It was during one of these stolen glances that Piper looked up with her ocean eyes, and met Alex's stormy grey ones. "Why are you staring at me Miss Vause?" Piper raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "I'm not!" She laughed and held up her hands in protest. Piper smirked at her and gave her a knowing glance, "Okay, so I was just thinking, how is it your boss doesn't mind you spending all you time back here with me?" Piper laughed a little and closed her book. "It's an independent store so you know, it's just owned by the one woman, who is pretty laid back." Alex still wasn't convinced. "I don't see any other staff members giving out coffee for free to customers or hanging out in the stacks with them " She ended the statement with a wink. "Hey! You'll give people ideas, keep your voice down" She laughed "No you'd like the owner, I just have a feeling you'd get along with her." Alex laughed "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

Piper smirked again, "I am the owner." Alex had just taken a sip of her coffee and choked on it when Piper said this which earned a laugh from Piper again. "No way! You cannot be gorgeous, smart, funny AND successful! What are you like 22?" Piper blushed fiercely. "24 actually." Alex loved the glow that warmed Piper's face when she blushed. She had not known her long, but her days became about finding the time to go to Book Nook for a coffee just so she could see Piper's ocean blue eyes and dazzling smile again. "Wow, I'm proud of you Pipes." She said it with all the sincerity she could muster and found that she didn't have to try very hard at all, she genuinely was proud. Piper smiled until the corners of her smile hit her eyes and then looked down at her hands embarrassed. Piper had never been with a woman before but she had never been really big on the dating scene anyway, more importantly she'd never felt about anyone the way she found herself feeling and thinking about Alex.

A comfortable silence fell between the two as they continued to steal glances of each other and sipped their drinks. Until Alex cleared her throat causing Piper to look up. "Piper, would you do me the pleasure of coming on a date with me Friday night?" There was that blush again. Alex grinned. "Pretty please?" Piper grinned back at her. "I would love to Alex."

* * *

Alex had told her that their was only one thing she needed to know about their date that was important. Dress warm and dress comfy. She had never seen Alex outside of their encounters in Book Nook, she was both excited and anxious about their date. At 7:00pm on the dot Alex pulled up outside her small apartment in her black Jeep, which towered above Piper. Alex got out and presented Piper with a bouquet of roses and then opened the car door for her before running back around to the drivers side. Piper spent the entirety of this interaction blushing. She had the funniest feeling she was going to fall head over heels for this girl. "So where are you taking me?" She asked as they pulled away. "Now where's the sense of adventure if I tell you?" She flashed her a sideway grin and pushed her glasses up her nose. God, Piper loved those glasses on her. Alex wore skinny jeans with army boots and a leather jacket with a big scarf and she looked stunning. The sex appeal never went away even under several layers of leather, wool and denim. For Alex it was almost surreal seeing Piper in clothes other than her big scarf and Book Nook pocket t-shirt. She wore an oversized hoodie with ripped skinny jeans and tall boots. "Oh god, this isn't the bit where I find out you're a serial killer is it?" Piper joked and it was met with a roar of laughter from Alex. "Pipes! Oh my god, no, no" She worked for a moment to try and contain herself and then stopped dead. "That's later." She tried to remain a straight face but to no avail and soon her and Piper were in hysterics again. They spent almost the entire journey this way with Piper still clueless as to where they were going.

"Can I have a hint?" Piper asked with puppy dog eyes she had a feeling Alex wouldn't be able to resist. She was right. "Do you like Christmas Pipes?" Piper grinned. "Christmas is my favourite time of the year." Alex smiled softly, she thought it might be. "Why?" She asked gently and with genuine interest. "I come from a big family, Christmas is the one time of the year where everyone, or almost everyone comes together, my grandparents, my parents, my brother, all my cousins and aunts and uncles. It's perfect. It's warm and homely. It's book season. You know?" Alex smiled. "That sounds amazing Piper. It's only a couple of weeks, and that is you only hint for our, date, besides you'll find out soon enough." Alex pulled into what looked like a multi-storey car park.

Inside however, she found Alex did not hunt for a parking space but stopped next to a big set of double doors, a back entrance to somewhere?

Alex got out of the car and ran round to get the door for Piper again and then held open one of the double doors for her. Still no signs of where they were or what they were doing. With her hand on the small of her back, Alex guided her, something Piper found she enjoyed a lot. "This is the one night on the lead up to christmas when this store closes before 9pm. I know a guy and for tonight this is our realm." They passed through another set of double doors. Piper almost screamed with excitement and for the first time since they left the car Alex's hand left Piper. "FAO Schwarz! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? As in the toy store that Tom-Fricking-Hanks plays in, in Big? We are here alone?!" She beamed, beamed like, well a kid in a toy shop. Alex frowned. "No we're not alone." Piper almost felt disheartened. "Their is a cashier here, so we can pay for whatever toys we want Pipes." Piper laughed. "You, Miss Vause, are something really extraordinary." She softened, and pulled Alex in by her hips with a boldness she didn't know she had. "Thank you." She whispered it because they were so close their noses were touching, she could feel Alex's breath on her face. Butterflies were not something Alex had experienced in a long long time, but now? Now, they wouldn't go away. "Lets go play." She whispered back, this was a phrase she didn't think she'd say as a grown woman and kissed the top of Piper's nose before taking her hand. Piper blushed again before pulling Alex off into the the toy store.

* * *

For those who haven't seen Big, Tom Hanks best film ever, I recommend watching it immediately. If not definitely check out the FAO Schwarz website for **_the coolest_** ****toy shop in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a bit shorted but hopefully the next one is going to be a big one. Loving writing this one and the support/ reviews/follows are so encouraging! Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

In Piper's defence she had tried to get away with not letting Alex pay for anything in FAO Schwarz, but when she saw the total she didn't really have a choice, over $2000 worth of toys for the pair were purchased that night much to the amusement of the cashier. Piper didn't panic until Alex tried to arrange delivery of said toys to her tiny apartment. "Alex I won't be able to move in my apartment!" Alex laughed and rearranged the delivery to her own home. "It's fine Pipes, I guess this gives you an excuse to go on a second date with me?" She raised an eyebrow, her question genuine."Are you kidding? How could I not? You're amazing." Piper rolled her eyes at Alex with a grin on her face, she had been completely spoiled that night and they'd had so much fun too. The drive home wasn't long enough for either of them and neither wanted to say good night. Normally Alex wouldn't have said good night, normally she wouldn't have put this much time and effort into making sure a girl liked her. She knew girls liked her. With Piper everything had to be right, she was determined that it would be.

She ran round one final time and opened the door for Piper and offered her a hand down. "I had a lot of fun tonight Piper, thank you." Piper smiled softly as they walked up the steps towards Piper's front door. "I had so much fun with you Alex, thank you for everything." She put her hands on Alex's hips like she had earlier and pulled her in closer. "I mean it, thank you. No ones ever done anything that nice for me before. Best first date ever." She managed a wink but Piper's heart was racing and her stomach did somersaults as her eyes met Alex's. Alex laughed and slipped her arms around Piper's waist, "Piper, would you mind terribly if I kissed you?" Piper's eyes shone with that glint of excitement she got when she spoke about a book she loved, "I thought you'd never ask." And then they were kissing. They were kissing on Piper's front step and it was magical. Fireworks exploded behind Piper's eyes and her knees went weak, Alex felt a spark she had never experienced before. Something, something was definitely different about Piper. Alex had kissed a lot of women but for the first time ever she wasn't comparing the woman she was kissing to the people she had kissed before. She was completely absorbed in Piper. Piper's grip tightened on Alex's hip bones which sent a rush through Alex and she laced her fingers on one hand through Piper's blonde hair and with the other pulled Piper impossibly closer.

When they finally came up for air their eyes met with pupils dilated, a rush of endorphins and emotions passing over them, "Woah." The two women said it in sync both breathless and taken aback by the kiss. They entwined their fingers together as to keep each other as close as possible for as long as possible but soon they were both aware that they had to call it a night or the date would not remain as innocent as it had been so far. "Good night Pipes." Alex whispered to Piper. "Good night Alex." She said it sadly as they unlocked their fingers. Alex lent in again and kissed Piper once more filling both women with euphoria before Alex got back into her car and drove away into the night.

* * *

The magic of their dates did not stop their. Over the next week Alex took Piper ice skating in central park and to see the lights at Rockefeller centre plaza, she knew Piper had never experienced christmas time in New York before and she wanted to make sure she got the full experience. "I'm going to miss you over next week whilst you're away for Christmas, you know that?" Alex told Piper entwining their fingers as they walked around central park one snowy morning. "I'm going to miss you too. Are your family coming down for Christmas?" Alex had told Piper very few details about her family. "No, I doubt it, it's just Dad now anyway and he retired in Florida, he won't want the trip around the holiday season." Alex said it with a shrug but Piper could tell she was upset. "Do you not miss spending christmas with family?" Alex looked at her, Piper could genuinely be the one person she told everything about her old life and her new identity and about Eric and the Foremans and how much she missed the Foreman's house over christmas. She missed Kitty's cooking and drunken carols and Red's bah-humbug attitude towards it all. She longed for Jackie to tell her that her sweater was ugly just so she could feel normal again. She wanted to toast to a new year with Hyde over a cold beer. But she couldn't tell Piper any of this, that had never been part of the plan and so she instead shrugged again. "Not really." Piper couldn't imagine this being true, she'd grown up surrounded by her massive family at Christmas time and couldn't imagine it any other way. "I'm sorry Alex, I won't have you alone at Christmas time, you're coming to Massachusetts to spend Christmas with me." Alex looked at her shocked. "Piper, your family don't even know you're a lesbian. You sure you want to bring that up at Christmas? And I don't exactly fit the good influence, stable home type you should be introducing to your parents Pipes." Piper laughed. "Okay I get my family live in the suburbs but they're not all uptight conservative preachers Alex! Come on you'll get to know them, it'll get the whole coming out thing out of the way and besides. I like your anti "good influence, stable home" look." She winked. "I love your tattoos and you hair and, well basically you're hot as fuck Alex and you're also coming home with me for Christmas. No arguments." Alex mocked a disgruntled sigh, she was secretly overwhelmed that Piper wanted her to meet her family. The two had not known each other that long and had been dating an even shorter amount of time but Alex could already feel herself falling for Piper and she wanted to be part of her life for, hopefully, a very long time.

For the first time since she was 18 Alex was going to have a family christmas.

* * *

 **Today in southern England it has been a very hot, very summery day and yet my family are listening to Christmas songs which I think is their unknowing support of this fan fiction. :P Thank you for the reviews and continued support!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is fluffy and quite long. I hope you enjoy reading as much as i enjoy writing!**

* * *

From New York City to Boston, Massachusetts it is approximately 208 miles, and Piper and Alex had the tough decision between a 3 hour drive or flying out, whilst both would be manic and probably stressful the week before christmas they had a choice to make. They could go through the extra stress of airports before christmas but get their faster or a less stressful but still, three hour drive. In the end they decided the flight would ultimately be the better decision so they could get settled in before family arrived the next day.

For Piper and Alex this was a massive step, whilst they had been dating for a few weeks, they hadn't actually slept in the same bed together as yet. Piper had never been with a woman and Alex was painfully aware of that, she didn't want Piper to feel pressured into anything and had suggested that they wait to share each others homes until they were really ready to commit, touched by the suggestion Piper agreed.

So until the day they left neither had seen the inside of the others home, Alex picked Piper up at twelve from Book Nook which would remain open over the christmas break in the trustworthy hands of the loud brooklyn born and raised barista with crazy hair that had served Alex on her first incursion into Book Nook, whose name was apparently Nicky. "So you're sure you've got everything, the emergency numbers are on my desk, anything happens please please call me okay? You have a nice christmas now Nicky please don't work too hard, I mean it, you don't even have to open if you gain some christmas spirit whilst I'm gone okay? Okay." Alex grabbed Piper around the waist from behind and dragged her towards the door. "Stop fretting Nichols has got it, right Nicky?" "Shop is safe with me Chapman!" "See?" Alex held her tightly against her body. "It'll be fine, it's my safety you should be worrying we've got a plane to catch and you have to brief me on family members. Merry Christmas Nicky."

Nicky waved the two women off from in front of the shop as they sped towards Piper's apartment to pick up her suitcase. Piper's apartment was one floor of a converted large five story brownstone. It wasn't massive but just what she needed. It was open plan with picturesque windows, the only room separate was a small bathroom. The walls, Alex wasn't surprised to find, were lined with books and family photos. The small kitchen area, was well stocked and personal and the only other things in the apartment was a large corner sofa and coffee table at one end, and a massive wardrobe and king sized bed at the other. Alex noted there was no TV either. The small apartment wasn't crowded, and Alex loved what Piper had done with the space. She also noticed that there was evidence of their time together dotted around the apartment, a framed selfie of them hung on one wall and a pair of light sabres and matching scooters rested under a coat stand by the door accompanying a large suitcase.

"Welcome to my humble abode." She laughed and waved a hand at the room. Piper left Alex to make herself at home whilst she grabbed the last few bits she needed from the bathroom. Once these essentials were firmly in her case they carried the case between them down the three flights of stairs and to the car without much trouble apart from Alex's repeated impressions of Ross from Friends, shouting "PIVOT!" every few steps, which meant they had to stop because Piper was laughing too much to carry on.

Alex's apartment was entirely opposite to Piper's. Alex lived right on the edge of the Hudson River in a penthouse with a view that over looked the whole of New York city. It was an enormous apartment with curved outer walls made entirely of floor to ceiling windows that gave stunning views of the Hudson and the city beyond it. The place consisted of a large living area and separately three large guest rooms, each with their own ensuite and one giant master bedroom with a large ensuite, where the curved floor to ceiling windows continued with a bath stretching the entire length of the room against the windowing meaning that at night relaxing in the bath must give the best view in the entire city. Alex also had a dining area, office, library and giant walk in closets in each room as well as a large kitchen with an island in the middle. Leading from the kitchen vast glass doors opened out onto a terrace where there was also a large heated pool and hot tub.

Needless to say Piper was slightly taken aback. "Wow." She breathed as they stepped through the door. Alex searched Piper's face for any signs of crazy as Piper scanned the apartment. Piper was aware that Alex was quite wealthy, Alex hadn't hidden it from her but nor had they discussed her wealth. "Alex…you're apartment is beautiful." Alex breathed a sigh of relief, Piper was so consistently wonderful. "What exactly do you do though my darling?" Another thing they hadn't so much discussed."Okay, come sit down." Alex pulled Piper to the large sofa in the living room which faced an equally large, wall mounted flat screen.

"Promise you're not going to be weird about this?" Alex asked entwining her fingers with Piper's. " I promise babe, you're my Alex no matter what." Alex sighed again with relief. "Okay Pipes, I'm glad you said that because I actually work for an international drug cartel." She let it sink in and saw the thought process go on in Piper's eyes. There was a mixture of panic and fear but also intrigue and love. She couldn't fault this girl. "Alex I…I don't know what to say? How do we deal with that bomb shell this close to Christmas?" Alex couldn't keep it up any longer and her face broke into a grin and laughter slipped through her previously clamped jaw. "Babe, I'm a DJ, I'm pretty famous in the New York club scene, as you may tell…" She waved her hand around indicating the penthouse. She continued laughing as relief slipped onto Piper's face. "Thank god! That was going to be such a head ache to deal with! Famous DJ, that I can cope with."

Alex pulled her in and kissed her gently. "You weren't going to turn your back on me even when you thought I was some sort of drug smuggling lesbian crime lord were you?" Piper kissed her once more before replying. "I wasn't you're right. You're something special Miss Vause. I think I'm going to keep you around for a bit longer yet." She winked. "Go and get you suitcase we have a flight to catch!"

* * *

It was nine o'clock before they left Boston Logan International Airport but the cab ride to Piper's childhood home didn't take very long at all, too soon for Alex to be comfortable they were climbing the steps to the front porch of a large family home in the suburbs that was heavily decorated in Christmas wreaths and lights. A well groomed couple opened the door, they didn't look like they were much older than their late forties though she recalled Piper talking about her Dad's 55th birthday so they must be older than they looked. "Piper honey! We missed you so much! And oh Bill she bought a friend! Hello I'm Mrs Chapman but you can call me Carole! It's so nice to meet you." Piper hugged her parents and then stepped aside and allowed them both to pull Alex in for hugs. They were a family of huggers, she figured Alex would get used to it soon enough even though she currently looked alarmed. "Mom, Dad, this is Alex. Alex is a DJ in New York, she's from Wisconsin, she's lived in New York since she was eighteen, she has tattoo's and piercings and also she is my girlfriend." Alex watched Carole and Bill's faces very carefully through out this exchange and was surprise that they kept them very level though she could see their increasing discomfort. "Girlfriend?" Alex and Carole asked in sync. Piper,completely ignoring her mother, laced her fingers through Alex's, "Well, yeah, if you want to be?" For the first time since they had met, Piper saw Alex blush. She was redder that Santa's suit. "Of course Pipes, I'd love to be." The two locked eyes and it was a completely touching, overwhelming moment. Apart from Carole and Bill standing less than 3 feet away from them. Piper turned and looked at her parents, shocked to see her mother welling up. "Mom! It's not a bad thing, I'm not dying or anything." Carole waved her hand at her, dismissing the comment. "It's not that! It's just…you're so grown up!" And with that she burst into tears. "Bill go and get the camera!" Bill rolled his eyes and chuckled at his wife's outburst before exiting to get the camera.

* * *

After what felt like hundreds of photos of the couple by themselves and with Piper's parents they were finally released to get settled in for the evening. They were in Piper's old bedroom which Alex was shocked to find wasn't bright pink with many cuddly toys as she had imagined it but like a small replica of her apartment. Bookshelves and photos lined the walls and in the middle of the room stood a king sized four poster bed. By the time they finally got to this room they were so exhausted that they just dumped their stuff on the floor and got ready for bed. Alex let Piper choose her side of the bed before climbing in and rolling to face Piper. She kissed the tip of her nose. "Your parents seem nice." Piper laughed, "I know they're a bit much but on the bright side they're a lot tamer than the rest of the family" She winked. "Ughhhh!" Alex faked disgust and rolled her eyes mockingly. She was actually looking forward to the people that influenced the person Piper was today.

Sure, it was going to be the most manic Christmas eve she had ever experienced and yes, Christmas always made her crave her home but this year, she had something she'd never had before. Someone she had truly fallen for to spend it with. Someone she was fairly certain she was in love with. Alex was not surprised when this thought arose as she looked across at Piper who was in the process of snuggling close under Alex's arm with her head on her chest. The moment she'd met Piper she'd figured she was the one. She was disrupted from the honesty of her thoughts by Piper being a true romantic. "Mmm, your boobs are better than pillows." Alex laughed. "Get some sleep beautiful."

This was hopefully the first of many nights they would share a bed together and tonight they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finished season 3 in one day and now seriously lacking Vauseman in my life again. No spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished it yet, but it's good guys, amirite?! Also DAMN, Ruby Rose, is killing it. That's all.**

* * *

Alex woke the next morning confused by the room she found herself in and with whom exactly her limbs were entangled. And then she had a beautiful moment of clarity and she saw Piper's sleepy morning smile and everything fell into place. She kissed Piper's forehead rousing her from her slumber. "Good morning beautiful." She whispered. "Mmm" Piper yawned completely contented at the way she had been woken. Then suddenly she was flooded with realisation. "Oh god! Alex what time is it?" Alex rolled over and picked up her phone from the bed side table. "9:15 why?" Piper groaned into her pillow. "They're going to be here in 45 minutes."

The week before Christmas was as much a celebration as the day for the Chapman family. Alex and Piper rushed a shower each and got dressed and got downstairs in time to wolf down a piece of toast before the door bell rang. Today, Piper had been told by her mother, Cal and his wife Nuri, her grandmother Celeste and David, her Grandpa, her cousins Brooke and Tiffany and a few other relatives would be turning up and would be staying until New Year. Which meant the place would be packed and Alex would have plenty of time to get to know everyone. Cal and Nuri were the first to turn up and were quickly forcing Alex into hugs. Cal and Nuri had only recently actually moved out of The Chapman Family home, having only been married a year before. Cal was a chubby guy, nearing thirty with a hipster beard and a turtle neck that read 'Merry Christmas ya' filthy animal' on it. Nuri had her hair thrown up in a bun and wore leggings with boots and an oversized cardigan. They seemed very in love to Alex.

It wasn't long before Alex was being pulled into more hugs by Piper's uncle Jeff and Aunt Sandra, who were Brooke and Tiffany's parents. Alex was a bit suspicious of the relation between Brooke and Tiffany and suspected, like the rest of the Chapman's that Jeff may well not be Brooke's father, Brooke who was significantly more asian than the rest of her family. Brooke also gave Alex an awkward hug but Tiffany simply threw a look of disgust in her and Piper's direction and sulked off into the living room. Alex looked at Piper with raised eyebrows to which Piper merely shrugged before turning to answer the door again. "Gran!" Piper basically squealed when she opened the door and threw her arms around her grand mother. "Celeste, this is Alex, Piper's girlfriend." Bill stood behind Piper, indicating Alex apprehensively. Alex put her hand out ready to shake this family members hand rather than intercept another hug. She knew Celeste's reaction mattered immensely to Piper, they were very close. To everyone's surprise Celeste waved away Alex's hand and pulled her into a hug. "Not in this family sweetheart, we're huggers!" Everyone looked shocked then laughed. Celeste and David were Piper's more conservative grandparents who had funded her Book Nook venture. "You're okay with me having a girlfriend?" Piper asked her grandmother quietly. "Oh please! Darling we've all done it. How'd you think me and your grandfather met?! We were each other's gay best friend for years!" Shock returned to everyone's faces as Celeste continued to the kitchen. "CAROL WHERE HAVE YOU HIDDEN THE SHERRY?" Bill and Piper exchanged a look before Bill went to guide his mother in law to the alcohol.

* * *

Later in the day they were all sitting around in the living room discussing what had happened since they had last seen each other. Discussing the success of Book Nook and how Piper and Alex had first met. The family began to disperse as Bill announced he was going to the store to get some shopping and then cooking dinner. Piper was flopped over Alex's lap on the sofa when she suddenly jumped up and told Alex to follow her. She got on her boots and coat and grabbed her car keys. Once they had pulled away Alex spoke up. "Where are we going Pipes?" Piper glanced over at Alex who looked completely content with going with her without question, she was definitely falling for this girl's sense of adventure. "I'm taking you a tour of my home, where I went to school as a kid, where I went to college, where I hung out, I want you to know everything about me Alex. I want _my girlfriend_ to know all about me." She grinned at Alex. And whilst Alex was touched she was also flooded with guilt because Piper knew nothing about Donna or Point Place or the life she had lived before Alex Vause and New York.

* * *

Piper took her on a tour round her high school which was essentially the same as any high school over the christmas holidays, dark, cold and empty. She pointed out which locker had been hers and where she'd had her first kiss. "I was not so popular at school, if you can believe that of a book store owner." She laughed and Alex felt like she could spend her entire life just trying to make Piper laugh because there was no sweeter sound. Despite being back in High School the one time of the year no one ought to be, there was no where Alex would rather be than with Piper. "So there was this tradition when we were younger that all the popular kids jumped out of the back of the school bus whilst it was still moving on the way home from school on this one day of the year. It happened every year and basically determined social standing for the rest of middle school." Alex pushed her glasses up into her hair and raised an eyebrow. "That sounds stupid." She laced her fingers in Piper's as they walked down the hallway. "I know, and it was, i thought it then, I think it now. And so I didn't jump when this guy slowed right down to what 2 miles and hour or something? And faced this unpopularity which just pushed me further into my love of books. But whist I was here, whilst I was in this place. It seemed like hell you know?" Alex kissed her forehead. "i wish I'd known you then Vause. I bet you didn't take shit from anyone." Alex laughed. That was true, Pinciotti's took crap from no one, but she definitely could not tell Piper about Donna yet. She decided she would in the New Year, that would be her resolution.

"You're not wrong. I was different when I was younger, I'll tell you all about it sometime but today? Today I want to know everything about you Pipes." Piper smiled. "Okay, come on, let's go." She dragged Alex playfully toward the doors and onto their next location.

* * *

It was a bit further from her house than her High School was but Smith was a place that played a huge role in her formation into the person she was now and it was important to her that Alex see it in person.

"So I told you that I didn't really have friends at school? I met my best friend whilst I was here at Smith. She was my roommate. Come on I'll show you the house that was my accommodation." Alex followed with interest but linked her arm with Piper's holding her close, to keep her warm, it had just started to snow again.

"There are 36 houses here, I shared mine with about 10 other girls but some of them are a lot bigger." She pointed out one of the houses on campus. "That window right there, second storey up. That used to be mine and Polly's room. " She smiled sadly when she said this. "Hey, what's up? You and Polly not friends anymore or something?"

The found a bench and Piper started to tell Alex about her past as they pulled together to keep from shivering, despite the cold, Alex thought Smith looked beautiful as the sun started to set and sprinkled with snow. "I've only ever had one serious relationship, he was a friend of Polly's boyfriend Pete. His name was Larry. In the end it turned out that he was a bit of dick but yeah, he patched me up once when I'd had an accident and he bought me food and I thought he was great, exotic almost after spending a year at an all girls college you know? Him and Pete, they lived in an apartment near here and so it was really easy to see the guys all the time and it was great. I mean it got pretty serious, he even proposed." Alex was a good listener she nodded at all the right points and gave Piper's hand an encouraging squeeze when she thought she needed it. "So what happened?" Not that Alex was complaining. "Pete had to go home for a bit, he's Australian and there was family trouble and then he kind of span out of control, said he wasn't coming back for Polly that he needed to find himself. She was heartbroken you know? They'd been together what three years by this point and she was crushed. She sat in his room for days and cried and finals were coming and so her and Larry were both left in his apartment feeling a bit lost because Pete was gone. I mean I should have seen it coming really. They eloped together to get married and start a publishing firm and I was left here to finish my major. No Pete, no Larry and no Polly, friendless again." A tear rolled down Piper's cheek and Alex was a bit shocked it didn't freeze to her cheek immediately. Alex pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. "Pipes, you know I'm not leaving you? Not even when you're bored of me. I know how that abandonment feels. I can't tell you about it right now, maybe not for a while but I want you trust me, I know how that hurts, and I'm not letting you go Pipes. I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you."

Piper smiled at this. "I think I'm falling for you too Alex." She kissed her fiercely in the cold and snow on the bench at Smith, and though it was strange and out of place; she was filled with a warmth that could only be described as love. When they broke away they did not hesitate to run to the car and make their way home to the dinner that awaited them.

* * *

 **I hope you like this update, not sure how I feel about it. Suggestions and reviews are more than welcome!**

 **Thanks for the continued support and love guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Double upload. Sorry for the slow update! Reviews are very appreciated and are very encouraging! Thank you for your continued support! Enjoy.**

* * *

Running. Just running and running. Panic rips through her. "Donna! Donna! Donna!" Someone is chasing her and they're calling her name, screaming for her to stop. Tear rush down her face as she bursts out onto a busy highway. She dodges between cars and the person screams her name. But not her name. Her knew name. "ALEX VAUSE. We know everything." She was stopped dead, and looked back. A faceless person stood on the road side pointing at her. "Alex Vause. We know everything." Her heart races with fear, frantic and frozen. People emerge slowly one by one and join her perpetrator watching her, an army of faceless people. In chorus they call to her. "Donna. Alex. Donna. Alex. Donna Pinciotti. Alex Vause. We know." And then the headlights. Two beacons of startling reason pulling her back to reality. One last glance at the roadside, the hordes of faceless followers gone. And thats when the car hit her.

Alex jolted awake. Shocked into reality by her dream death. Cold sweat drenched her t-shirt. She looked over at Piper peaceful in a deep sleep next to her. The time on her phone read 2:24AM, sighing she shook off the nightmare and got out of bed. She decide a glass of water might wash off the terror before trying to head back to bed. Alex slipped out of the door and closed it quietly and crept down the hallway trying not to wake anyone. She trod lightly down the stairs unfamiliar with which ones creaked and which were safe and made a fair amount of noise but she was surprised to find the only light on in the house was already on when she arrived. In the kitchen sat Celeste."Can't sleep?" Alex hovered in the door way, and gave a small nod. "Nightmare." She shrugged it off. "Bill's cooking will do that to you." Alex laughed, "It wasn't that bad!" Celeste raised an eyebrow. "Were we eating the same dinner? You don't have to be polite darling, no one else is." The Chapman family kitchen was big and homely, like one of the kitchens you see on home renovation adverts. It had a large double oven, which judging by the many family members in The Chapman house right now, they would definitely need it. A large island sat in the middle of the kitchen and Celeste sat on the breakfast bar at one end. She indicated the seat next to her. Alex crossed to the sink and got a glass of water before taking the seat. Celeste looked tired. She looked like she had lived a thousand lives. She could tell she had great stories inside her head and she hoped that one day she'd get the opportunity to hear them. There was a reason why Celeste was Piper's dearest relative and she thought she could understand the affect Celeste had on people. She'd witnessed it a few times over the last couple of days when the family had been bickering and Celeste entered. It wasn't fear of the wrath of Grandma, she had this calming aura around her. "No, nightmare." She shrugged it off and crossed to the sink to get a glass of water. "How about you?" She wondered why Celeste was down here at this time in the morning, well night. Celeste dismissed her worry with a wave. "That is a story for another time perhaps. Alex Vause… There is something different about you. Before you ask, no, I wasn't shocked when she bought you home. She is my grand daughter after all."

Alex laughed, she had sensed that Celeste wasn't really surprised by Alex in the way the rest of the family had been. "I do love Piper, Celeste." Celeste smiled gently. "I know darling. You should try and get back to sleep though." Alex nodded and finished her water. Talking to Celeste had driven the worry bought about by the dream from her mind and she was ready to curl up with her girl friend in bed. Alex got to the door when Celeste cleared her throat. "You know nightmares are caused by many different things Alex. But for you it is something I recognise. A mixture of guilt and fear. My dear, if you want to sleep, tell Piper what you're afraid of, it will be okay." With a strange notion that Celeste knew more than she could possibly know, Alex gave a small nod and climbed the stairs to bed.

* * *

 **Thanks again! Reviews are very appreciated and very encouraging!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been a while, couldn't bring myself to write something Christmassy when the weather was so nice! This is meant to be short but sweet. Thank you for your continued support! Reviews are so very appreciated and super encouraging!**

* * *

For Donna, Alex had been a long time coming. Eric had been in Africa for the last year and everyone was ready to move on with their lives and she was beyond done being a nobody with divorced parents and waiting around for some guy she was briefly engaged to on and off to come back and confess that he still loved her. Donna didn't have what it took to make it big in the world. Alex did. Alex reeked of sex appeal and talent and Donna reeked of Wisconsin and teen romance. Donna always figured that a fresh start, needed a completely clean slate. Her clean slate was Alex.

She hadn't known then what Alex would do for her. She felt like Jekyll and Hyde when she thought of her alter ego differently from her own persona but they were entirely separate people. Donna had been conscious of helping others and had put up with bull shit, Alex didn't. Donna had been a community college drop out with a pathetic excuse for a radio show whilst Alex was a famous in her field.

At first it felt like pretending. Like when you're a kid and you play dress up. For a little while it was just an act despite the hair dye and the relocation, she still felt like an imposter in someone else's life but Donna got lost years before Alex met Piper, Donna was forgotten about and buried but now Donna would have to dredge up her past just so she could continue being Alex.

The Chapman family have this annual tradition. Every Christmas day, they head to the beach just before midnight. They have a bonfire and they get a bit tipsy but it was their thing, like some family's play monopoly and others watch one particular film. So when Alex got out of the car with them that year, she didn't intend to tell Piper anything that could possibly tarnish the tradition.

That didn't however stop them being huddled on their own, away from the family, talking about truths and histories at one o'clock boxing day morning on a beach in Boston.

"So that's how I ended up giving myself a tattoo with a homemade tattoo gun. It was stupid and I had it removed a month later but that really isn't the point." They both laughed as Alex took Piper's hand.

"That's pretty bad ass Pipes. I have to tell you something okay? But before I tell you that I have to tell you something else." Alex took a nervous swallow and waited for Piper's response. "You can tell me anything Al."

 ** _It was now or never._**

"Okay. Firstly, Piper I have literally never met anyone like you. You're out of this world. You're this successful business owner who is straight out of college, relocated away from her family and ridiculously kind to everyone you meet despite the fact that you are doing an awful lot. I want you to know I love you okay? And I have loved every single moment with you."

Piper's face dropped. "You're not breaking up with me are you?" Alex was almost relieved, if she was worried about losing her it meant that she wanted her to stay. "No love, I'm not breaking up with you. I just have to come clean about some things. I was born Donna. Donna Pinciotti from Point Place Wisconsin, And then at 18 because of various factors I dyed my hair borrowed, my friends car and moved to New York and I left everything behind; my friends, my family, and Donna."

She had never told anyone that before and Piper could make a lot of money if she decided to sell her story to the press but she had to have faith. A silence fell between them for a long time . After a little while Piper took a deep breath. "Don't you miss them?" Alex was shocked, that hadn't been what she was expecting. "Every single day." Piper shook her head. Family orientated through and through she couldn't imagine what would drive her away from home. But she knew Alex. She was in love with Alex and she knew that it was something big and completely justifiable that caused such a drastic change and she wouldn't press her on it now because she knew how much courage telling her, her biggest secret must've taken. "You really love me don't you?" She looked up into Alex's stormy grey eyes. Alex gave a small nod. "Yeah… I really do."

Piper linked her arms around Alex's neck. "That's enough for me. When you're ready you can tell me but until then, that's enough." She placed her lips firmly to Alex and tried to fill the kiss with the sincerity that she needed. Then she stood up and laced her fingers in Alex's and pulled her up behind her. She slipped an arm around Alex's waist and Alex put hers over Piper's shoulder. "Merry Christmas Pipes." She kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas Al."

* * *

 **So that's it! Feel free to review, I really appreciate them.**

 **Thanks again!**


End file.
